fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC8 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 8: Into the Capulet Ramen Shop! Juliet and Cordelia! Into the Heian High School, at classroom, Juliet who wear glasses to study, is sit on the chair as she written answers to questions about of the Heian era. Juliet: (Next question, during the Heian era in 794 A.D, who is the the 50th emperor of Kyoto? The answer is... Emperor Kanmu...) Hermione is sit on the chair as she written answers to questions. Hermione: (Into the Honnouji incident on June 21, 1582... Mitsuhide Akechi had betrayed Nobunaga Oda during the rebellion which lead him into suicide...) The bell sounded mean the end of classroom. Teacher: Well, the history class is over! The teacher take history sheets. Juliet: Eh, Hermione, the name of our high school, it was named after the Heian period? Hermione: Yup, this high school is named after it. But this high school is not the only one to been named after the ancient eras. The Sengoku Nursery School, the Meiji Elementary School, the Edo Middle School and the Nara University School, they are named after the historical eras from the ancient Japan. Later when Juliet and Hermione are walking in the hallway. Juliet: Aaah, I was hungry for just now. I just remember I prepare my bento for lunch. She frowned and the angry veins appeared on Hermione's head that give a comic effect. Hermione: Jeez, you're hungry as usual at every break and late afternoon! You cannot hide the rumbling of your stomach?! That's "dorororo" is noisy! Juliet: '''It's not my fault! Don't forget I was a Hanyou! And they have the reputation of having a monstrous appetite! She go to take her bento from her school bag. '''Juliet: As this is my bento for lunch, it will calm my hungry stomach! But, she quickly realized that her bento box has disappeared. Juliet: Gone?! Gone?! Gone?! My precious bento lunch! With the onigiri, sandwiches, and even a bowl of curry that Romeo prepared for me! Hermione: Hey, what's wrong, Juliet? Juliet: I have not, my bento lunch... Hermione: What?! Wait! But she soon seen that her bento box has also disappeared from her school bag. Hermione: Eeeeeh?! Our bento boxes are disappeared?! Juliet and Hermione glared together before they yelled in unison. Hermione and Juliet: Rosette?! In the cafeteria from the high school, Rosette had eaten Juliet and Hermione's snack of their bento boxes with the chopsticks. Rosette: Hmmm, it's really delicious these foods, a real delight! Even better than mine, they should better cook for... Suddenly, Juliet pulls Rosette's ear, she frowned and the angry veins appeared on her head that give a comic effect. Juliet: Yooh Rosette... Are you the one who eaten our lunches? She makes her innocent expression of her face. Rosette: Eeh, what's going on, Juliet? I did not eat your lunch. Juliet grabs Rosette's blue tie angrily. Juliet: What's going on?! What the hell with the "what's the hell is going on"?! I know it's you who eat our bento lunches! Rosette gasped and has widened eyes. Juliet: Where are our bento lunches?! Raaaah!! Rosette had the scary expression on her face. Rosette: Aah please! You're not gonna hit me in high school?! Romeo and Chrno looked and attended this scene between Juliet and Rosette. Juliet: You were not expecting what? That I'm hitting you until you finally have to confess?! Hermione picked up the bento box who was hers. Hermione: It was my bento lunch, and it's empty. Rosette makes her widened eyes and clenches her teeth as she's scary while Juliet gets mad and is preparing to beaten Rosette. Chrno and Romeo rushed quickly to stop them while both girls are struggling. Juliet: Rosette! Bastard! You eat our food once again! I'll blast you off, blondie! I never forgave you now! I'll throw you into the moon! I swore that the next lunch for Rosette will be the puke as food! Aaah! Chrno: We have to hold them back! Romeo: Rosette! Juliet! Stop fighting within the high school! Juliet: Let me go! I need to hit her! She deserved a lesson! Rosette: You want to fight! Come here I'm waiting for you, Juliet! Juliet: Damn, I'll crush your blondie face! Romeo and Chrno: Stop! Hermione has her arms crossed and making her serious expression. Hermione: Let them they go to fighting each one another, if they need to beating themselves... And then there was another very popular shop located in the Izumo Village, it's called the "Capulet Ramen Shop"... Juliet: Dammit Rosette, you're gonna pay for it! Later in the late afternoon where students leaving from the Heian High School, they walking into Kyoto and then the Izumo Village. Juliet: Damned blondie of Rosette! Because of her I have nothing else to eat! Hermione, didn't you have anything to give me to calmed my hungry tummy? She had hand placed on her tummy rumbling again and more noisily than usual. Hermione frowned and the angry veins appeared on her head that gave a comic effect. Hermione: You're gonna stop with this annoying noise?! It's always the same with your belly gurgling as a growling wolf! You're a glutton moreover! I get it why the Guardians of Yomi have called you the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet", you have that your only concern to get a good bowl of rice or a large grilled steak roasted on the barbecue! Juliet: Whose fault is it according to you? You annoy me since earlier for have looking for trouble! Hermione: We could go in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop for eating these okonomiyaki, I had money. But I pay not for you, try to get the money! Anyway, you are mowed! She stop herself, and became angry with the angry veins appeared on her head. Juliet: Hermione, you're a skinflint bastard! Hermione: Hey, it's my money and does what I want! You're a poor moneyless princess or what?! Juliet gritted her teeth and few tears on her eyes as she was upset from Hermione's selfish words. Hermione: There is only the rich nobles like me who do what they want for luxury and high quality food! It's only your problem! You only have to buy food with your own money, never I pay food or give money for you! No no no no and even no! Juliet: Uwaaaaaannn!!! Waaaaaaahh aaaaaah! I want to eat! Pay the food for me! Uueeeeenn!!! Whaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Hermione hit Juliet's head while the bump appears on her head, the angry veins appeared on their heads, while Juliet waved her arms and tears spring from a comical manner. Hermione: Stop crying like a baby!!! Behave like a mature princess! And I never gave money!! Juliet: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Suddenly, someone open the shoji door from the shop, it's Cordelia, Juliet's childhood friend and caretaker. Cordelia: Shut up! You're too loud! Go to arguing elsewhere!! Juliet stop suddenly crying as she looked at her. Cordelia: It's you Juliet? You want something? Unless you want to bought a bowl of ramen. Juliet: Cordelia? Cordelia: This shop where I worked is the Capulet Ramen Shop. Juliet: How's the ramen? This is not the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop? Can you tell me what it is? Cordelia: The ramen is a soup bowl of Japanese noodles made of pasta in a base broth fish or meat and often seasoned with miso or soy sauce, imported from China in the early twentieth century. But, Juliet, I thought you never eat ramen before? Juliet: Sorry, I had not any money, and I go home to take her own money to buy a bowl of ramen. But her tummy gurgles again more than usual as she was still very hungry. Cordelia: I don't let you go with an empty stomach! *wink and smiled* Come to eat in the Capulet Ramen Shop, and you can pay... Juliet is very glad as her eyes are sparkling. Juliet: È serio?! (Translation: It's serious?!) Inside of the Capulet Ramen Shop, Cordelia prepares two bowls of ramen for Hermione and Juliet, and thus the gyozas. Cordelia: Although I am a 18 years old student at the Nara University School, I also work in the Capulet Ramen Shop to pay for studies. It has been created by my parents before their deaths. My eldest brother Francisco and I were working hard for the financial plan... Oh of course, we took on human appearance to hide our true identity as a Kitsune. She finished to prepared two bowls of ramen. Cordelia: Here, this is the fabulous Capulet ramen! And so delicious gyozas, how you like it, Juliet! She placed the two bowls of ramen and a plate of gyozas on the counter bar, Juliet was very glad and drooled when she looked at her bowl of ramen posed. Juliet: Uwaaah, superb noodles that looks like spaghetti, in a spicy chicken soup broth as good, basil, narutomaki and even chicken fillet! It's Italian style ramen! And thank you also for the gyozas, Cordelia! It's also my favorite food! They made gyoza in Utsunomiya! Juliet take chopsticks and is preparing to eat noodles. Juliet: Va bene! Buon Appetito! (Translation: Okay! Enjoy your meal!) But Hermione hit on Juliet's head with chopsticks. Juliet: Oww! She turned the head towards Hermione angrily with the anger veins appears on her head. Juliet: What's the hell up with you?! Hermione: You idiot! Since you never tasted ramen before, the primordial rule is that we must to taste the soup broth before to eat noodles! They first taste a spoonful of broth of soup. Hermione's face became red, (with a comedic effect) she spit fire due the spicy taste. Hermione: Oaaaah! What that hell, it's too spicy! But who taught you to put spices in this bowl of ramen! Juliet: Uooh! This is the first time I have eaten ramen for 16 years! She taste then the noodles, her eyes are sparkling. Juliet: Waaah it's too great!! She finished quickly her bowl of ramen, eaten noodles and drinked the soup broth by held her bowl. Juliet sucked remaining noodles and licked her lips. She eaten all gyozas by picking up with her chopsticks. Juliet: Hey Cordelia, please! Another bowl of ramen! Cordelia: Okay, I do it. She give another bowl of ramen to Juliet. Hermione has widened eyes and a surprised expression as Juliet eaten quickly it, and drinked the soup broth by held her bowl. Juliet sucked remaining noodles. Juliet: A bowl of ramen again! Hermione: What the hell are you doing?! Your bill exceeded more than 2000 yen! And a plate of gyoza is 700 yen! She eating quickly another bowl of ramen. Juliet: Another bowl again! Hermione: This is your third bowl of ramen! Now, it's the fourth bowl of ramen! A stomach growl was heard outside that noticed Hermione and she turned her head. Romeo open the shoji door of the Capulet Ramen Shop, he is accompanied by Tybalt, Benvolio and Curio. Romeo: Sorry, I was hungry since I felt the smell of ramen! Juliet and Hermione are inside! They are coming for eaten ramen while Tybalt hold a big money bag. Tybalt: With as much money as I have to work, we are going to pay with so many bowls of ramen of the Capulet! Juliet: Please, more bowls of ramen and a plate of gyoza, Cordelia! She eaten now three additional bowls of ramen and a plate of gyoza which surprised them. Romeo and Benvolio: Aaaaah?! Curio: Hey, Juliet! S-Stop! You had eat seven bowls of ramen! Now Juliet has finished to eat all the bowls of ramen, she raise her arms and yawns. Juliet: Ah roooooo! She's asleep while landing her arms on the bar and lay her head on her arms and snores (with a sleep bubble). Cordelia: Juliet, don't not to sleeping here. We're in a restaurant... Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentor. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, the main hero like Juliet likes to eat a lot. When Juliet is so very hungry or tired, the only concern is to eat! It's as if one were to reload the batteries before recovering and go to fight. He leaves from the screen. But Juliet sleeps deeply, Hermione has hands on her face and nodded as she look depressed and upset with the little ghostly fireballs around the surface of her head, which gives a comic effect. Hermione: She is a Hanyou, Juliet eats thrice more than us, just like Lord Romeo has eaten a lot foods into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, and they had a monstrous appetite. What's that ridiculous moment, I do not understand... Later after they pay for eaten these bowls of ramen together, Juliet wakes up and yawned, she noticed that Romeo, Tybalt and Curio who have just finished to eaten. Benvolio: These ramen that my beloved Cordelia had prepared are very delicious! Cordelia is really great, better than my okonomiyaki that I have prepared! Cordelia: Oh thank you, my beloved! Curio: Juliet has eaten seven bowls of ramen and two plates of gyoza, it's 4700 yen and 2000 yens for us, that gives a total of 6700 yen! Tybalt: I hope you should have me mowing money, because I need to keep it. Juliet awakes and gets up. Juliet: *yawns*... Cordelia, I'd like to say something. Cordelia: I'm listening to you. Juliet: I can work in the Capulet Ramen Shop with you? Cordelia: *gasped* Seriously?! She nodded her head. Juliet: Willingly...! Eh?! Suddenly, tears begins poured comically on Cordelia's face, which confused and surprised her. Juliet: But... But what's wrong, Cordelia? Why are you crying? She begin to crying comically as she hugged Juliet strongly. Cordelia: Waaaaaaah thank you Julieeeettt!!! I'm so glaaaaad!!! Juliet: Hey, what the hell are you doing?! I am suffocating, let me go! Cordelia: I was wondering where is Francisco, while I worked alone! Conrad and Antonio are absent to occupied for deliveries of ingredients for the ramen! Please, Juliet! Do something! Juliet: Hey calm down, I'll help you while waiting for the return of Francisco, Conrad and Antonio. If I worked for you, it was as a thank you for what you had done for me. Romeo: Eeh, are you gonna do it? It's awesome! I can help you if you want! Cordelia: Okay, I needed of your help before tomorrow when customers come. Some minutes later, Juliet puts an apron and a bandana on her head. Cordelia: Okay, now It's time to explain! At first, It's to put three eggs in flour and mix, and then knead the dough and create noodles. Then it's creating a soup broth by putting the ingredients, and in another pan boil and cook the noodles in water. Once it is ready, she can to out the noodles with the sieve and place in a bowl of broth, put toppings such as slices of narutomaki, green onion and boiled egg and it's ready! Juliet: Alright, it's up to me to play! That the ramen will be perfect! *smirked maliciously* (Heh, if Rosette just arrived to make fun on me, me, I will put as much tabasco in her bowl of ramen as she will have full in her mouth!) Into her imagination, the chibi version of Rosette sucked noodles, her face became red while steams went out from ears and nostrils, she spit fire due the spicy taste. Rosette: Aaaaah! What is this spicy taste, it's disgusting! Juliet: Ushi shi shi shi shi. (Serves you right!) The chibi version of Juliet had her back turned and smiled maliciously, a star appears briefly next of her right eye. Return into reality, Juliet struck her right fist under her left palm. Juliet: Come on, we go there to prepare! She followed Cordelia's instructions, she put three eggs in flour, she mix it and knead the dough with the help of Romeo. Juliet: Ha haha! It's going to be super cool with such good dough that turned into ramen noodles! But there was some lumps from the dough. Cordelia: Waaah what are you doing, Juliet?! There was lumps and it's not going to be good! Romeo replace Juliet and managed to make noodles, then she lit the fire of the cooker to created a soup broth while Romeo put the ingredients. Romeo: And forward for the Capulet style soup! In another pan boil and she cook the noodles in water, but Juliet forgets the cooking fire as it is intense a bit. Hermione: Hey, Miss Cordelia, I wondered if Juliet can cooking? Because she was raised by wolves and she did never cooking before. If her cooking had completely messed up, I would not take it from her disgusting cooking! Ooh, dammit, all that stuff oppress me, why should I waste my time in this shop just sitting there doing nothing? Juliet: Hey! I remembers that once I cooked potatoes, but these potatoes are grilled and been failed. That there were more than 400 years ago from the previous incarnation. Romeo: Huh, Juliet. I think it smells burnt. Juliet: Eh? Romeo: You made a big mistake, do not even fire so hard... Juliet: Wha...?! Both cauldrons gushed as if it's about to explode as the cooking fire are intense, which noticed them. Juliet and Cordelia: Eeeeeeek! Juliet rushed to take the cauldron of soup broth. Juliet: Oh no...! Ow! Her hands are burned by touching it. Too late, the soup broth and water are exploded and gushed, which caused so much mess. Cordelia turned off button of the cooking fire. Juliet has widened eyes and a surprised expression. Benvolio: Waaaaah! It has exploded! Tybalt: It's hot! Curio: Even my underwear was soaked! Hermione: I told you we should not let Juliet do it! Goddammit Juliet, because of you, my uniform and my superb hairstyle have been soaked! I could not come for nothing! Romeo: Give me the towel, and I smell of soup broth. Cordelia: Moron! You should not put too much fire! Damn it, with your mistakes, I'm forced to fix it all! Juliet nodded slowly and close her eyes. Juliet: I'm sorry, Cordelia... Some minutes later, Juliet began again to zero but she still makes some mistakes, once this is ready with the help of Cordelia and Romeo, the bowls of ramen prepared by Juliet are ready, she placed these bowls of ramen on the counter bar, they'll taste it. But they were disgusted by the horrible taste, it means that Juliet is very bad at cooking. Romeo: I was not expecting it to be very good! Hermione: I knew it was disgusting!! I should get out of here! She gets up angrily while the anger veins appears on her head, then she put her own bowl of ramen on Juliet's head and she take Tybalt's hand and get out of the Capulet Ramen Shop. Hermione: Tybalt, let's go! We did not waste enough time! Juliet is very disgusted and lament for this failure. Intermission. Juliet and Cure Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Hermione and Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch. Later in the basement where Juliet who is in fetal position and buried her face on her knees as she hugs her legs with her arms with the little ghostly fireballs around the surface of her head. Romeo: Hey it's okay, Juliet. Please don't cry for your mistakes. It's not serious at all. Juliet: I know, but I'm bad at cooking unlike you... Usually it's women who looked after the kitchen while their husbands go out to work. Romeo: It's not that bad, by dint of trained at cooking, it will be better. She gets up and closed her eyes as she was still saddened. Juliet: It is nice to say that, but... I was not good for cooking and sewing, and when my stomach is growling, I thought constantly eating food. Meanwhile into the Izumo Village, Leontes appears and who had captured with the chains the male Kitsune who is actually Francisco. Francisco: Gh... Leontes: A Capulet supporter... It's perfect for the test, if this fool of Aion had created this Ayakashi to handle a host, I would do the same thing manipulate you. Francisco: A manipulation? And then what else! Leontes: I'll make you swallow your arrogance, blondie! He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Kitsune. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 38 Pentagram Seals is broken by the rest of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 37 Pentagram Seals Into the Dragon's Gate. Returned with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Leontes: Now, Ayakashi! Take hold of him! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! The Ayakashi take the control of Francisco and merge into a monster, exactly with Seiryu. Francisco: Oaaaaaaah!!! Now the fusion between the Ayakashi and Francisco are finished. Leontes: Now Ayakashi, go to find these Onmyouji-Precures! It begins to attacking and destroyed some houses that noticed Tybalt and Hermione. Tybalt: An Ayakashi? Leontes: What tha...? He has discovered the Capulet Ramen Shop, because it reminds bad memories. Leontes: Capulet... This name... I WILL DESTROY IT! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It prepared to created the ghostly flames around of it while Cordelia unfolded arms and frowned. Cordelia: Do not get close to my ramen shop! Go away!! If you touch it, you'll regret it! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii!!! It tried to attacking Cordelia, but she was rescued by Juliet. Cordelia: Juliet! Juliet: Grrr, damned fox, I hates foxes! Except with Francisco and Cordelia... Tybalt and Hermione are coming to fight. Hermione: You leave me no choice, it's always the same with these guys... They will fighting of this Ayakashi and defend the Capulet Ramen Shop, she used the Divine Talisman to create a barrier for protecting it, Juliet used her Spiritual Paintbrush to transformed into an Onmyouji-Precure. Before to transform, they using her Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the buttons and drawing the kanjis "太陽" (Taiyō). Juliet: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begins to shrine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a red body into many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson light. At first, her zoris and white tabi socks are appeared on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her crimson hakama appears, a crimson top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. She closes her amber/cooper eyes and she opens the eyes that become golden with pupils take form of a sun. Finally, her auburn red hair become crimson hair while a big white ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background, before the shoji door opens and surged outside of the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Into the transformation sequence with the fire motif as background, Hermione draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "火 (Hi)", while the red seal appears under from Hermione, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the golden eagle talons therefore the claws are equiped with kunais and several belts with two long ribbons attached, while her arms turned into red wings provided with kunais and shurikens. Her body turned into a vermilion phoenix body while the phoenix tail appears, her head turned into a phoenix head with a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, and thus a gold eagle beak. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and she keep her purple scarf. Finally, she clothed a vermilion ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it, she transformed into Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer and the transformation sequence is complete. The Ayakashi roared and it tries to attacking Cordelia again. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! When she activate Hot-Blooded Style, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. She slashing it with her claws and blood gushes. Ayakashi: Uoooh! She bear Cordelia in her arms and run, the Ayakashi pursued them. Cordelia: This Ayakashi is at our pursuit! Cure Amaterasu jumps into the roofs of the buildings, but the Ayakashi jumps also towards them. Cordelia: Wha...?! They escaped from the Cure Ayakashi's jump and smashing the roof (with the screen shakes), Cordelia had a shocked face with big rounded white eyes in a comic effect. Cordelia: Whaaah it follows us! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Suzaku: What? She jumped on Suzaku's back and laying Cordelia on her back. Cure Amaterasu: Please, Suzaku! Take care of Cordelia and stay here! Suzaku: Wait, Amaterasu! She rushed to attacking the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Roaaaaaaah! Romeo, Tybalt, Benvolio and Curio come out from the shop. Benvolio: What's going on here? I hear a war cry...! Ah! They have seen the barrier generated by the Divine Talisman. Romeo: A Divine Talisman? Cure Amaterasu used her claws to attacking the Ayakashi. It rushed towards the Capulet Ramen Shop as Leontes ordered to destroy it, but this barrier has protected this shop and thus the friends. Romeo and Benvolio: Aaah! Tybalt: Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hungry Wolf Summoning!!! With her five amulet papers from each hands, she send five wolf shikigamis and can controlled to attacking her target. Romeo: This pack, these are the ones they take care of us! Cure Amaterasu make gestures to manipulate wolf shikigami and attacking this Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! Leontes: Damn you, the Hungry Wolf of Capulet!!! The Ayakashi is wounded, the wolf pup come near towards Cure Amaterasu as it was happy to see her again, she take it on her hands. Cure Amaterasu: Ooh you came for me? It's just too cute! The Ayakashi roared with fury and tries to attacking Cure Amaterasu again. Cure Amaterasu: Damn... Seiryu: Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade! She draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked her target. Then the christian cross-like icicles and the bullets have injured it. It was Seiryu with Chrno with Koumori as a gun form in his right hand, and Cure Tsukiyomi who riding on Seiryu's head and hold her Yata Mirror. Cure Amaterasu: You really are too stupid! You must have been there earlier, Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Hey, I'm sorry for being late! and said that when they have finished with the Ayakashi, I will fight against you, Amaterasu! Why?! You did not to bring us into the ramen shop to eaten! I find it selfish of you! Cure Amaterasu: What?! Tsukiyomi, you bastard! You want to fight with me?! But Seiryu roared strongly to interrupted the pointless conflict. Seiryu: You idiots! This is not the time to argue as rowdy boys~ Haru! You only think that has to fight or what?! It's your lack of maturity, which annoys me the most~ Haru! Hey, Tsukiyomi, you're supposed to behave like a nun, they have to act like mature adults in the service of God! He did not appreciate your violent and immature behavior if you act like that~ Haru! This Ayakashi jumped towards Suzaku and Cordelia. Suzaku turns towards the Ayakashi grabbed it with her eagle talons. Suzaku: It's bad to attack from behind~ Natsu! She crushed it on the ground. Suzaku: Everything to your training is to do~ Natsu! Hey, Miss Cordelia! You are a youkai, could you help me instead of staying without doing anything~ Natsu! Cordelia: Okay! The ghostly flames are appeared around of Cordelia, then she transformed into a full Kitsune, Cordelia look like as a spiritual fox with a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, she wear also a fox mask that hide her face. Cordelia launched the ghostly flames while Suzaku created a red seal from her mouth and fired a scarlet fireball to the Ayakashi, an explosion is provoked while Suzaku fly away. Suzaku: Serves you right! After the explosion, the Ayakashi gets up. Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu! Chrno! Chrno: Alright! He was shooting at the Ayakashi with Koumori as a gun form. Seiryu: What about tasting the blade of Shunrō! She slashed it with her Shunrō on it. Ayakashi: Uooooh!!! It still stands despite these attacks, however, Francisco's mind took over this merged Ayakashi, this voice was replaced by his own voice. Francisco's voice: Where... Where am I...? What was going on? Cordelia: Wha-? *gasped* It's... My brother?! Cure Amaterasu: Francisco? Francisco's voice: What tha-? What's... What's happening to me? He would look around. Francisco's voice: It really was me, who had done terrible things? Cordelia: Brother. The merged Ayakashi had tears on his face Francisco: Someone, please... This monster, had manipulated me. Leontes has done horrible things about me, to commit terrible goals... But now... Kill me... Everyone gasped and shocked from his words. Francisco: If this continues, I would even end up killing my own sister. Please... Curio: Francisco... Benvolio: It can be... Suzaku: I would not let me to being tricked~ Natsu! It's just a trap! She was about to attacked, but Cordelia biting Suzaku's left wing and tried to stop her. Cordelia: Don't do it! Suzaku: What?! Cordelia: Please, do not hurt Francisco! He's my elder brother, and he's the only one in my family! Suzaku: Shut up! It's just an Ayakashi! Don't get involved, Miss Cordelia! She rushed impulsively as she refuses to obey orders, she attacking the Ayakashi. Leontes: It's exactly what I waited, so Suzaku kill the Ayakashi before to extract him from my Ayakashi! He will die with it! Suzaku slashing it with her eagle talons equipped with kunais. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh!!! Cordelia: No!! She launched her own kunais from her wings towards the Ayakashi. Cordelia: Stop! She comes down from Suzaku's back and interposed before of the Ayakashi which attacking her instead, her body is stabbed and strucked by kunais while blood flows on the ground. Cordelia: Gh! S... Stop. Don't kill him. Suzaku: You jerk! What are you doing~ Natsu?! It's just an Ayakashi, and deserved to die! Cure Amaterasu: Damn it, I have to intervene before Suzaku is going to do something stupid! Curio tried to intervene and rush, but the spiritual barrier of the Divine Talisman prevent him, he struck the spiritual barrier. Curio: Suzaku, stop! You should not to kill him! Because, Francisco is my best friend! Suzaku!!! Cordelia: Francisco has been possessed by an Ayakashi! Don't kill him!!! We should have another solution! Suzaku: I said no!!! Don't give me orders!!! If you refuse, I will kill you with this awful Ayakashi~ Natsu! She was prepared to destroyed the Ayakashi and included Cordelia if she persists, a red seal appears from her mouth. Curio: S-Stop that! Noooo!!! Cure Amaterasu: Y... You moroooonnn!!! She jumped and rushed, then kicked at Suzaku and interrupt her attack. Suzaku: Aaargh! She has been projected into the wall by Cure Amaterasu's kick, she gets up. Suzaku: Gh... Why you should to intervened~ Natsu?! This Ayakashi should just to be destroyed~ Natsu! She slaps Suzaku as she was angry and blamed her for her own disobedience. Cure Amaterasu: '''Stupida!! (Translation: Dumbass!!) She used her Summoning Smartphone. '''Cure Amaterasu: Descending God Retreat! She's entered inside of the Summoning Smartphone. Suzaku: Amaterasu! Let me out, damn it! I must to defeated this Ayakashi~ Natsu! Cure Amaterasu: No! You disobeyed me! You don't realize that you are going to commit an impulsive act! And you're on the verge of killing my friend! Leontes: Enough to chat! Ayakashi! Destroyed this stupid shop, now!!! He take control of the Ayakashi in order to attacking and his mind disappeared. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!!! The Ayakashi had created its ghostly flames that look like as little foxes and send them towards the spiritual barrier to tried of destroyed it. Cordelia: Stop it, bro! This is the shop of our family! She stop these ghostly flames with her own sound attack, then she rushed and biting on the Ayakashi's neck while the blood flows. Benvolio: Cordelia! Cordelia: Brother! It's me, Cordelia! You recognize me?! We are brother and sister! Don't force me to kill you! Cure Tsukiyomi continued to summoned the christian cross-like icicles with her Yata Mirror while Chrno continue to shooted on the Ayakashi with Koumori as a gun form. Chrno: Tsukiyomi, it can not last like this! We must act as soon as possible! If we used this Divine Talisman to extracted him from the Ayakashi, he will be saved! As you did with Seiryu! Cure Tsukiyomi: To extracted...? Ah, I see! She remembers she used one of the Divine Talisman with the power to extracted this Ayakashi from Seiryu. Cure Tsukiyomi: *as voiceovers* (It was the same when I used it to be able to save Seiryu!) She smirked maliciously, then she showed this Divine Talisman with the power to extracted. Cure Tsukiyomi: It's time to exorcism! She used this Divine Talisman towards the Ayakashi in order of extracted Francisco from it. Cordelia: *gasped* What's that? Ayakashi: Gyooooo!!! Francisco is saved and being unconscious as he returned into his human form (still conserves his fox traits). Cordelia: Brother! She returned into her human form while keeping her fox ears and tail, she hugging him on her arms. Koumori: Amaterasu! At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings are spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and turned into a wolf-like aura. Cure Amaterasu: Bringing Sunlight at the Hungry Wolf, the Darkest Soul Should be Purified! Then, she rising her arm to summoned a katana. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! She rushed towards the Ayakashi and slash it, the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears and been purified while a Divine Talisman with the power of the light. Leontes: Damned Onmyouji-Precures, I swear you'll pay for it! One day or another, this stupid shop will be destroyed! He retired from the scene and disappeared, Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Amaterasu are returned into Rosette and Juliet, the spiritual barrier disappeared while the Divine Talisman is dropped on the ground slowly. Cordelia: Thank you! You did for saved Francisco! The Capulet Ramen Shop is saved too! Later after the battle, Juliet had put spanking to Hermione as punishment due her own rebellion and refuses to listen her. Hermione: Whaaaaaah stooooop!!! Her tears gushed from her eyes as she felt the pain. Juliet: That's to have disobeyed me! You're my most stubborn familiar I know! I bet your old ones could not spank you when you disobeyed and act like a spoiled child! This is infantile regression and being spoiled! Hermione: Hyaaaaaah!!! Romeo: *sweatdropped* Ooh she's very dangerous when she's angry. Curio: Francisco! He and Benvolio are rushed to Francisco and hugging him as he was relieved. Curio: Thank God you're safe! Where did this wolf pack come from? Romeo: These are the ones that me and Juliet, we have been raised. Benvolio: Cordelia, my dear. Are you okay? Cordelia: Yeah, I'm fine. She kissed Benvolio affectionately on his mouth. Hermione had tears on her eyes, she frowned and felt the pain from her buttocks due the spanking done by Juliet. Hermione: Grrr you treat me like an animal, don't treat women like that, it's oppression! Juliet: Serves you right! Hermione, the next time you did disobey me again, this is the same punishment you get, and if you saying to your parents, I did the same punishment. Tybalt: Hey Juliet! Don't you think you gone too far to punished Hermione? Even as a kid, she's still an immature and stubborn girl. Juliet: No no no, Hermione should to being more mature, if I did not to intervened, Cordelia and Francisco would to be die because of her impulsiveness! Juliet hit Hermione's head. Hermione: Ow! Juliet: Acted as a grown woman! Francisco had regained consciousness and gets up. Cordelia: Brother, are you okay? Francisco: Yeah... But, where did Conrad and Antonio go? Cordelia: Ah, that's true! Where is Conrad and Antonio! It's been a while they are not returning! Benvolio: I has seen them apparently, I think they are now... Juliet: *Sniff* *Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff* *Sniff* What's this? Looks like ramen, but not in this shop. Suddenly, they hearing the voices of Antonio and Conrad as they make the noise of the sucked remaining noodles. Conrad's voice: Huum, too good! These cup ramen are excellent! Antonio's voice: No kidding! You think? It seems that it is even more popular that ramen comes from ramen shops. Everyone are come near and discover what lies behind the bushes. Cordelia: Conrad! Anton... She had a shocked face with a comical way. Cordelia: Aaaaaah...?! They discovered with a shocking expression by a comical way that Conrad and Antonio have eaten these cup noodles and they have also cargoes of the cup noodles. Juliet: It's not fun there! Looks like they fucked us? Rosette: *tears gushed in a comic effect* Ha hahahahahhaa! What is that? It's too much shame! Juliet hit on Rosette's head to stop laughing. Rosette: Ow! Curio: Can you explain to me what it means in the end? Conrad: Oh, hi everyone! You come in handy! These cup ramen are so very delicious, and as there are no more remaining ingredients to prepare the ramen. But the merchant of cup ramen had gives these cargoes free and they can sell to get money. Antonio sucked remaining noodles. Antonio: Hey, Cordelia! You want to taste the cup ramen as it was delicious and it is very quick to prepare, just with boiling water! The anger veins appears on Cordelia's head, she frowned angrily. Cordelia: Conrad... Antonio... You jerks!!! Conrad and Antonio are frightened by Cordelia's anger. Cordelia transformed into a full Kitsune and prepared to launched a blast. Cordelia: Are you kidding us right?! YOU.... STUPID... IDIIIOOOOOTS!!!! Conrad and Antonio: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! The cries are echoed into the sky as the blast provoked an explosion. The next day after they come out of the Heian High School, Romeo, Juliet, Rosette, Chrno and Hermione who is still in bad mood due her punishment done by Juliet, she leaves them. Hermione: (Grrrr I'd never forget what she did to me.) Juliet: Hermione, where you go? She did not answer. Romeo: She not be pleased, you did a spanking to Hermione. Leave her alone, she will resume her smile. They entered into the Capulet Ramen Shop, where customers eaten the new type of ramen. Regan: Hi! You wanted to taste the new type of ramen? Juliet: Hello, Regan. You mean the Capulet Ramen? Regan: No, the new type of ramen is called the "Italian Ramen". Romeo: Italian Ramen? Antonio and Conrad have worked for Cordelia since they are yelled by her. Conrad: Cordelia is so frightening when she's angry against us. Antonio: We should avoid making mistakes next time to bring the cargoes. But they are strucked on their heads by Cordelia with a paper fan. Cordelia: Keep working instead of daydreaming! Customers are waiting for their ramen! Oh, hello, Romeo and Juliet! You wanted to taste the Italian Ramen? Juliet: It's curious about this new development. She pay 1000 yens for two bowls of Italian Ramen. Regan: The Italian Ramen is composing of spaghetti as noodles, tomato soup broth and the slices of mozzarella as the replacement of the narutomaki, and it was a real success with Italian tourists like themselves. The two bowls of Italian Ramen are ready and they will eaten, Juliet is very glad as her eyes are sparkling while Romeo drooled to see it. Juliet and Romeo: Whoooah! It's so very delicious! They eaten the new Italian Ramen together. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (The Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is not the only shop that is named after one of the two enemy families in the Shakespearean play, the Capulet Ramen Shop is also named after the Capulet family. The Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is run by the Tengu, Benvolio de Frescobaldi. And the Capulet Ramen Shop is run by the Kitsune, Cordelia. The okonomiyaki for Romeo, and the ramen for me.) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Say, why these hot springs was called the Borromeo Hot Spring? Hermione: It was because my parents and I chose this name. It's pretty noble, is not it? Chrno: Oooh these are pretty boobs to cuddle! Rosette: Get out of here, pervert! Hermione: We calm down! I want silence!! When I want silence, it's silence!!! Rosette: Stop bawling, it hurts my ears when you scream! We are in an onsen! Chrno: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Next Generation Arc. Trouble at the Borromeo Hot Spring! Capture the Pervert Kappa! Koumori: There's going to be Fanservice in there, even the tentacles! Juliet: Yuck, not the tentacles or even a Kappa I hope in this episode, otherwise it's worse if there's ecchi in there. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga